Repollo
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: ¿De donde vienen los bebés? Wolfram tiene ochenta y tantos años, pero Yuuri igual cree que podria tener una idea equivocada sobre eso. ¿O seran de nuevo cosas de mazokus? POV Yuuri.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuuram.

**Advertencia:** POV de Yuuri.

* * *

**Oneshot – Repollo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es casi mediodía, estoy sentado en el despacho con mis papeles. La tenue luz del sol, que se posiciona cada vez más en lo alto del cielo, me pega en un costado. Las cortinas se mueven un poco cuando miro hacia el ventanal, es una suerte que corra una brisa fresca, sino ya me estaría quejando del calor.

— Yuuri, si tuviéramos un hijo, ¿cómo crees que se vería?

Wolfram me mira tranquilo con sus grandes ojos verdes, eso me hace olvidar la imposibilidad implícita en la pregunta, y contestarle normalmente.

— Mmmm… creo que al menos de seguro tendría cabello negro. O tal vez hasta los ojos, porque casi siempre los genes mas fuertes son los de los colores más oscuros. Pero nunca se sabe, tal vez saldría igual a ti.

— Hummh.

Piensa en algo mirando al techo, luego sonríe complacido y sigue con su papeleo.

— Pero, ¿a qué viene esto de la nada?

— Solo curiosidad. Seria genial si tuviera el cabello como tú, cuando creciera sería muy apuesto.

Mi rostro se pone algo caliente, no me acostumbro a sus cumplidos aunque me los diga casualmente.

— Pero, si se pareciera a ti creo que sería más lindo. Rubio, ojos verdes, eso es mejor que lo mío. — con mi dedo índice y el pulgar restriego una de las puntas de mi soso cabello negro. — Si fuera niña, con ese cabello seria como una muñequita seguramente.

— ¿No te gustaría tener un varón?

— Ah, no sé. Sí, creo que sí. Ya tenemos a Greta, y es una niña. Y además, me gustaría tener un hijo al que enseñarle sobre beisbol, eso estaría bien. Tú podrías enseñarle a usar la espada. Me gustan las niñas, y claro que ellas también pueden hacer todo eso, pero creo que sigue siendo diferente.

— Entonces, ¿te gustaría tener uno?

La pregunta suena demasiado seria, pero cuando miro a Wolfram esta tranquilamente recostado sobre el dorso de su mano sonriéndome.

— Sí, claro. Es decir, no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? Un varón, suena genial.

Wolfram se ve realmente complacido, se acomoda de nuevo con sus papeles y comenta:

— A mí también me gustaría tener un varón.

* * *

Conrad, que hace un rato estaba conmigo, ahora habla con Gwendal de algún asunto importante en la frontera. Günter está sentado a mi lado, lo más cerca que puede pegarse a mí como siempre, y me apunta algunas correcciones en el documento que estaba revisando. Al menos concentrarme me hace olvidar su acoso sexual de cada segundo. Me pierdo unos momentos a propósito entre números y cantidades, la cantidad de trigo de este año parece estar mejor con respecto al del año pasado, eso es muy bueno.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para continuar calculando mentalmente cuanta ganancia mas tendríamos por esto, ni la baja del precio del pan para el pueblo, ni tampoco de alegrarme demasiado por ello. Siento algo extraño detrás de mí, y luego el ruido de unas tijeras.

Me doy la vuelta, Wolfram se encuentra parado triunfante, con un pequeño mechón negro entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qu-? ¡¿Me cortaste el pelo? — casi no puedo creerlo, ¡eso es como una violación! Bueno, no una de verdad. ¡Pero es un tipo de violación!

Gwendal y Conrad miran hacia nosotros después de que gritara.

— ¡¿P-pero que es ese comportamiento? ¡El cabello de Su Majestad! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No puedo perdonar terrible sacrilegio, tocar el cabello de Su Majestad ya es algo lo suficientemente molesto que tengo que soportar de tu parte! ¡¿Pero cortar sus hermosas mechas negras como la noche? ¡Lord Mocoso, has cruzado una línea imperdonable, tendrás que ser castigado-!

Los gritos indignados y el sermón de Günter, son interrumpidos por el mismísimo acusado. Sin importarle nada, algo normal en él, Wolfram lanza una sentencia impertinente.

— Yuuri, ¡hagamos un bebe!

Los ojos de Günter parecen dos huevos pasados por agua. Escucho a Conrad reír por lo bajo detrás de mí. Y casi, casi puedo asegurar que siento como se estira el ceño de Gwendal y se le desarman las arrugas de la sorpresa por un segundo, para volver a su estado normal luego.

Supongo que mi cara esta toda roja, porque siento que me arde. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ¡¿Una proposición indecente? ¿Así nada más? ¿En frente de todos? ¿Cómo si me pidiera caramelos?

Y encima continúa sonriendo emocionado de oreja a oreja.

— Lo hablamos hoy, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que estaba bien. Y yo también estoy de acuerdo, si que, ¿por qué no? Podemos intentar un bebe varón.

— Si, me acuerdo que hablamos. Pero… esto es tan repentino. ¿Quieres un hijo? No es como si pudiéramos ir por ahí eligiendo uno. — aunque eso es lo que hice con Greta, pero no importa. — ¿Quieres adoptar?

Pregunté un poco tímido al final. En realidad no he reflexionado mucho al respecto, pero me es fácil imaginarme en el orfanato conociendo algunos niños con él… ¡Esto está yendo demasiado rápido! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía para pensar en algo como esto!

Gwendal refunfuña en el fondo. Él odia cuando Wolfram tiene estos ataques de elocuencia.

— No, quiero uno nuestro.

¿Ah? ¿Nuestro…? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Mi cara parece que no le ayuda a entender que me gustaría una explicación.

— Momento… ¿y qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi pelo cortado?

Me había olvidado de eso, no estoy muy feliz al respecto. Toco con mis dedos la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, puedo sentir que una parte termina de manera recta. Seguro se ve raro, va a necesitar un retoque.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — dice con una pequeña mueca de sorpresa, y a continuación se corta un mechón de su flequillo tan rápido que no le da tiempo a nadie a objetar. Entre sus dedos ahora se mezclan negro y dorado.

— ¡Wolfram! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, como vas a cortarte así el pelo? ¡Encima adelante que se nota más, solo mira como te quedo!

Sus ojos van hacia arriba, tiene una mecha que termina cuadrada que queda bastante mal, justo encima de la ceja derecha. Parece que le importa poco.

— Es solo cabello. Crece.

— Wolfram, podrías explicar de qué va todo esto. No puedes andar cortándole el pelo a la gente, ni tampoco deberías hacer arbitrariamente cosas con el tuyo.

— Puedo cortarme el cabello si yo quiero. — le retrucó a su hermano mayor, pero no agrego nada más. Se contiene cada vez que trata con Gwendal, aunque en el fondo los títulos y el respeto para con su familia son más cortesía personal que otra cosa.

— Gwendal tiene razón Wolfram. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? — agregó Conrad, Günter a mi lado asiente, y se une al conjunto de miradas que esperan una explicación.

La atención de todos sobre él hace que sonría suficientemente. Ama tener la atención, siempre fue así.

— Simplemente pienso plantar esto en esa parcela del jardín privado. Me he decidido a cultivar el repollo, Yuuri y yo lo hablamos esta mañana.

— ¿Ah...? ¿Repollo? ¿Qué tiene que ver un repollo con lo que hablamos esta mañana?

— ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¿Y como piensas que vamos a conseguir tener un bebe entonces, enclenque? ¿Hu?

Me parece que me estoy perdiendo algo.

Como siempre, en realidad.

Lo miro serio, no digo más nada. No tengo palabras, porque hay demasiadas cosas pasando por mi mente intentando encajar unas con otras. Antes de que diga nada acerca de la conclusión a la que llegué, Günter se me adelanta riendo un poco acerca del asunto.

— Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Un repollo? De donde se le ocurren esas cosas a los chiquillos, como si fuera posible.

Conrad y los demás parecen relajados de repente, hasta Gwendal tiene una sonrisa divertida subestimando la idea. Al menos, esta reacción cuerda y lógica me deja tranquilo. Wolfram parece algo indignado, me mira buscando un compañero. No quiero abandonarlo, pero esto es tan…

— ¿No estás hablando enserio verdad? Eso del repollo…

Se ve bastante serio, yo pensé que tal vez reiría y me diría que era todo una broma.

— Wolfram tu sabes de donde vienen los bebes, ¿verdad?

No puedo pensar en alguien con ochenta y cuatro años que no sepa. Además está claro que el conoce bien acerca del proceso, si desde que llegue aquí me ha acosado sexualmente e insinuado un sinfín de cosas que me dan a entender que desde hace mucho tiempo sabia de eso. Hasta cuando empezó con esto del bebé, pensé que se refería a eso.

— Hombres, mujeres, sexo. No hay ningún repollo o cigüeña en esa ecuación.

Por el momento me siento incomodo de hablar acerca de qué piensa que pasa cuando son relaciones entre gente del mismo sexo.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver una cigüeña en todo esto, enclenque? No me cambies el tema.

La conversación paso a ser únicamente entre nosotros dos. Los demás han desistido por completo, se están alistando para seguir con su día normalmente, el show ha terminado.

— Los repollos y los bebés tienen mucho que ver entre ellos. De ahí también nacen bebés. Deberías instruirte un poco mas Yuuri, es vergonzoso que con la edad que tienes no sepas cosas como estas. Solo los niños no saben algo así, y es porque son muy pequeños para comprender.

— ¡¿No soy yo el que debería decir eso acerca de ti?

— Como sea, enclenque. Tengo que ir a preparar el jardín, no voy a perder más tiempo discutiendo detalles contigo, ya hemos tomado una decisión y no voy a retractarme.

Odio que cuando le pone un punto final a una conversación, no hay otra salida que atenerse a eso. En un instante ya se había ido de la habitación. Conrad nota mi molestia como siempre, y se acerca.

— Tal vez solo deberías dejarlo ser. Sabes que luego se le pasará.

Eso era lo que siempre hacíamos. Es más fácil esperar que se olvide solo, que intentar detenerle.

* * *

No pude evitarlo, y ahora me dirijo al patio a ver qué demonios está haciendo Wolfram. ¿De verdad va a plantar algo en el piso? Así parece, porque ya desde lejos lo veo aplastando con su pie una pala de las grandes, para clavarla en la tierra. Parece que llegue justo cuando recién comenzaba.

— ¿De verdad lo estás haciendo?

— Por supuesto.

Sigue cavando. Me siento algo ignorado. A un lado de sus pies hay una bolsita atada con un hilo de seda algo extraño, en forma de cebollín.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — no es que quiera incentivarlo, pero no se qué hacer y me siento tonto solo mirando.

— Está bien, no hace falta. — parece que he mejorado un poco su humor tan solo con esa pregunta. — Con que estemos los dos aquí alcanza, pero no hace falta que ambos cabemos. Es muy simple hacer esto, y dos serian mas estorbo que ayuda.

Me pongo en la típica pose de un delincuente de secundaria japonés, y miro más de cerca el pozo. La tierra es bien negra, suave y parece algo húmeda. Lo que Wolfram cava es bastante grande como para la pequeña bolsita.

— ¿Pusiste el cabello ahí? — pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

— Si. Eso, algunas uñas, o algo similar son necesarios. Supongo que no sabes nada acerca de esto, obviamente se necesita algo de ambas personas, y no pueden ser objetos. Tiene que ser material genético, sino no tendría sentido.

Material genético… Eso se supone que son los óvulos y los espermatozoides, no el cabello, las uñas o la cera del oído.

— Wolfram… ¿de verdad crees que los bebes nacen de un repollo? Vamos, hombre. Si es una broma creo que ya va siendo hora de que le des el remate final. Mira, sé que no eres bueno contando chistes, así que esta vez te hare el favor de indicarte cuando es mejor dar a entender que es uno. Ahora es un buen momento, creo que hasta me reiría de que has llegado tan lejos.

— Humff… De verdad que eres un inculto, Yuuri. Esto no es ninguna broma. — sin mirarme toma el paquete cebollín y lo tira dentro del agujero, luego lo acomoda con cuidado y comienza a taparlo con las manos. — Solo espera un mes y entonces veras.

— ¿Un mes?

Apoya su mano en la tierra y murmura algunas cosas.

— Un mes, Yuuri. Un mes y seremos padres de nuevo. Dale tiempo para crecer.

Su sonrisa es brillante, me mira un momento a los ojos. Toca mi hombro mientras ríe, niega con la cabeza y se va.

* * *

Wolfram cuida y riega su plantita, o lo que sea que se supone que es eso, con mucho cuidado, y a veces también suele hablarle mientras apoya su mano sobre la tierra. Eso no me llama la atención, mi madre le habla a las plantas también, según ella así crecen más sanas. Lo que me preocupa es la insanidad de la idea. Que en un mes, de ahí se supone que va a salir una persona.

Es totalmente ridículo.

Ya no sé qué decirle, ya va una semana desde que hace esto, y lo hemos discutido varias veces. Lo único que se me ocurrió a lo último fue advertirle que si las cosas no salen como él quiere, no debería deprimirse. Lo que me preocupa es lo emocionado que esta con la idea de tener un hijo. Espero que la decepción no lo lastime al final, porque de ahí es imposible que salga un ser vivo. Tal vez una planta con suerte, pero hasta ahora no muestra señales de nada.

No soy el único que comenzó a ver el lado serio del asunto, y temer por la sanidad mental de mi prometido.

Gwendal y los demás han hablado con él. Han tenido charlas donde he estado, y sé que han tenido otras en privado. Pero Wolfram no quiere entrar en razón, lo único que dice es "que esperemos un mes y ya veremos todos" y suele ignorarnos.

Supongo que si las cosas no salen como lo espera, igualmente podría proponerle visitar de verdad el orfanato. Lo he hablado con Gwendal y también cree que sería una buena idea, pero hemos decidido esperar el mes completo.

Mientras, yo me sigo preguntando si aquí tienen o no un pájaro que trae a los niños. Greta me ha hablado del repollo, y en realidad es la única que le cree a Wolfram pero es lo normal para su edad, pero nadie me dice nada de la cigüeña cuando la nombro. ¿Tal vez aquí sea otro animal extraño el que trae niños en los cuentos infantiles? Después del Pato del Pastel del Alma que pone huevos de chocolate durante cierta quincena de cierto mes, no me va a sorprender más nada.

* * *

Wolfram puso un calendario en la pared de nuestra habitación. Marco el día esperado con un circulo y le dibujo cosas alrededor, los días que pasan los tacha con una cruz cada vez que termina de cuidar su jardín.

Faltan al menos dos semanas más. Lo único que espero es que no le agarre un ataque de abuelitis debido a su edad, y se ponga a tejer mediecitas de lana. No, eso sería digno de Gwendal, y ya con él es suficiente.

Más allá de eso, todo es tan normal como siempre. Dentro de las excentricidades de todos, para aclarar. Y él se ve más feliz que nunca, me da algo de envidia y culpa no poder compartir su sentimiento. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle cuando me habla emocionado de las cosas que tendremos que cambiar, lo que hay que comprar y como lo vamos a tener que cuidar. Su felicidad se me contagia.

Mejor voy pensando en cuando pedir esa cita en el orfanato.

* * *

Como esperaba desde ayer, hoy es el día, y Wolfram se ha levantado temprano haciendo revuelo. Ha preparado algunas cosas, tiene un bolso listo al hombro y me pide que lo acompañe. Desde hace unos días no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, Günter se ha quejado que no debería dejarme llevar por las ideas de Wolfram. Creo que tiene razón.

Cuando nos estamos acercando algo al lugar, veo una cosa desde lejos.

— ¿Qué es …eso-?

Termino mis palabras por lo bajo.

Hay un repollo.

Uno muy grande por cierto. Es enorme en realidad. ¡¿Cuándo demonios apareció eso ahí? ¡Si la semana pasada yo vine a mirar y seguía sin haber ni un brotecito siquiera!

— ¡Wolfram! ¡Un repollo! ¡Encima es enorme! ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Cuándo…? ¡¿Cómo…? ¡Pero si-!

Wolfram me sonríe autosuficiente, yo tengo la boca abierta. No hay manera, esto seguro es una broma a largo plazo que se le ha ocurrido. Seguro piensa que es divertido engañarme, que soy el único idiota que terminaría creyéndole al final si me impresiona con algo como esto. Estuvo buena, casi lo logra. No sé de dónde ha sacado esa verdura tan grande, es más grande que dos pelotas de básquet juntas.

Me acerco y espero alejado, mientras él se agacha, voy a ver de qué va esto sin inmiscuirme demasiado.

— Te dije que ya verías, enclenque.

No puedo ver bien lo que hace, esta agachado dándome la espalda, saca una manta de la bolsa, y yo ladeo la cabeza intentando ver más pero no puedo. Para cuando se levanta y se acerca, de golpe tengo un bulto en mis manos. Bastante pesado, y siento algo tibio en él.

No puede ser.

No hay manera de que…

— Felicidades, papá. — Wolfram sonríe ampliamente frente a mí, se inclina y me besa. Yo respondo por costumbre, pero sigo algo confundido y con la mente en blanco.

Miro el bulto en mis brazos y lo paso a sostener con una mano. Corro la manta un poco. Mis ojos se abren de par en par.

— ¡Wolfram de dónde salió este bebe! ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡No te lo habrás robado, ¿no? ¿O has ido al orfanato sin decirme…?

— Ese no es el hijo de nadie, Yuuri. Es nuestro.

Sus palabras me confunden. Miro el repollo detrás de él, un líquido extraño cae por un costado, el interior se ve húmedo y pegajoso como el nido de un alien. De repente algo se mueve frente a mi cara, y me asusta. Una pequeña manito me agarra la nariz. Miro hacia abajo, unos avivados ojos me miran, verdes y parecidos a los de Wolf.

Observo con cuidado.

Jamás vi un recién nacido en mi vida, no realmente. Pero por la tele y las películas se que deberían ser mas rojos, arrugados y pequeñitos que este. Pero el niño que tengo en mis brazos es más pálido, y creo que un poco más grande y pesado de lo normal. Además, me está mirando como si realmente entendiera más que yo de todo esto. Sus ojos son dos manzanitas verdes bien redondas, y el poco pelo que tiene es negro. A pesar de que su piel está limpia, hay rastros de la cosa alien del repollo en él.

No hay duda, salió de ahí.

Para terminar de cerciorarme, lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y lo levanto. Como esperaba la manta cae, por suerte Wolfram reacciona rápido y no llega al piso, no se ha ensuciado y podremos usarla de nuevo. El bebé desnudo colgando en mis manos tiene algo pegado en su pancita, donde debería estar el cordón umbilical hay algo parecido pero más verde.

El niño planta. Si, así podría llamarle.

Sin previo aviso, me golpea la cara con su mano dando palmadas, hace un ruido como "Ugyaa, gaa, huu gyagya" y se ríe. Tengo que decir que para haber nacido recién me pega bastante fuerte.

— Hey, eres un bebé muy feliz. Tienes mucha energía.

— Por supuesto que lo es. Es nuestro hijo después de todo. Creo que sabe que somos sus padres. — dice Wolfram, y me pide sostenerlo mostrándome las palmas de sus manos con una sonrisa pintada.

Antes de que pueda pasarlo a sus brazos, unos gritos nos interrumpen.

— ¡Wolfram von Bielefeld! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! ¡Qué demonios se supone que es eso!

¡Hey! ¡Es mi hijo, no es _eso_!

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste la semilla de Iggdrasyll? ¡No veo en mi oficina los veinticinco formularios azules, menos las treintaicinco encuestas psicológicas, ni tu certificado de matrimonio! ¡Ni siquiera tienen uno! ¡Y sabes que ese es el primer requerimiento de todos! ¡Además de las cuarenta y tres leyes que violaste en el proceso al plantar eso! ¡¿Quieres pasarte la vida en la cárcel o qué?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces todos sabían? ¡¿Lo del repollo no era una locura, o un cuento para niños? — me quejo a grito pelado. Mientras, Gwendal sigue acusando a Wolfram. Conrad está intentando salvarle. Y Günter que llega corriendo agitado, y antes de unirse al debate legal, me explica:

— Oh, no, Su Majestad. El repollo no es el problema. Los términos legales para su utilización sí lo son. No podemos tener a cualquier psicótico dando vueltas por ahí, robando cabello, uñas u otros fluidos de alguna persona para hacer hijos. ¡Imagine lo que sería eso! ¡Solo basta un poco de maryoku y material genético para andar creando vida! ¡Es una violación en toda regla! ¡Que podríamos hacer por los damnificados, y los derechos de los niños!

— Oh, sí, tiene sentido. Si tomaran algo de mi cuerpo sin permiso para hacer un bebé, yo seguro me sentiría… ¡Hey! ¡Un momento-!

Conrad me mira apenado desde lejos. Parece que Wolfram va a tener para rato. Ahora Günter es su abogado al menos, eso me deja algo tranquilo. En parte, porque sé que él es serio en estos asuntos, pero sus discrepancias con Wolf podrían llegar a ser un problema.

— Bueno, parece que papá Wolf está ocupado, tiene cargos penales que atender para no ir a la cárcel. Así que, con ese brazo tan fuerte que tienes, ¿crees que podrías jugar al beisbol?

— ¡Giiah!

— ¡Así me gusta! ¿Qué te parece una corta visita a Gisela, luego algo de pudin y te comprare una gorra?

— Guug.

Miro hacia donde está Wolfram. Me da pena, pero creo que lo dejare que aprenda la lección, antes de avisar que no presentare cargos. Después de todo, que sea mi pareja no quita que no puede hacer las cosas siempre como él quiere.

— Ahora solo somos tú y yo, pero no puedes llamarme mamá Yuu o voy a enojarme. Papá Wolf y Papá Yuu está bien, igual que como nos dice Greta.

Lo enrosco en la manta y lo apoyo contra mi cadera. Comenzamos a pasear juntos hacia el castillo. Se ve feliz sentado contra mí, se aferra con sus piecitos de manera muy simpática, y pone el puño en su boca mientras me mira cuando le hablo.

— Vamos a que te revisen y a que conozcas a tu hermana. Tendríamos que elegirte un nombre… pero hasta que Wolf no termine con eso no vamos a poder. Creo que seguirás siendo el bebé planta anónimo un poco más.

Mi familia se está volviendo más y más grande.

Una hija ilegitima adoptada. Y ahorra un niño salido de una verdura. Pero si Momotaro es el niño del durazno…

¡Quién soy yo para decir nada acerca del niño del repollo!

.

.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**


End file.
